Nueva República
by Megaterio
Summary: 32 años han pasado desde que el Imperio Galactico fue derrotado. Los caballeros jedis Ben Skywalker (hijo del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker) y Jaina Solo (hija de Leia y Han) junto con el piloto Jagged Fel empreden nuevas aventuras buscando traer nuevamente la paz a la galaxia siendo perturbada por los insurgentes mandalorianos bajo la orden de una misteriosa Sith.
1. En Shili

**STAR WARS pertenece a George Lucas y tristemente tambien a Disney. Todos los personajes pertenecen a estos señores.**

* * *

_32 años han pasado desde la batalla de Endor y la consecuente derrota del Imperio Galactico. Leia Organa se convirtió en la primera Canciller de la Nueva República, se casó con Han Solo, nombrado Comandante de la Flota Rebelde y Luke Skywalker funda una nueva Orden Jedi, la primera y principal sede en Yavin 4 llamada Praxeum Jedi para jóvenes padawanes y otra en Coruscant como homenaje a la última Orden Jedi. 10 años de paz tuvo la Nueva Republica hasta que un grupo de insurgentes mandalorianos se alzaron en armas, azuzados por una misteriosa Sith y desde aquel entonces la Nueva Republica fue perdiendo sistemas estelares que se unian a favor de los mandalorianos y otros que aun permanecen fiel a la Nueva Republica. Un atentado en el Senado empezó una guerra entre ambos bandos._

_La historia comienza cuando los hermanos Jaina y Anakin Solo estan de misión en Shili, dónde un grupo de mandalorianos han llegado._

* * *

Shili es un planeta algo alejado de Coruscant. Los togrutas siempre han apoyado a los Neorepublicanos, los mandalorianos invadieron al planeta y el Consejo Jedi liderado por Luke Skywalker mandó a sus sobrinos Jaina y Anakin Solo, caballeros jedis y en caso de Jaina, una excelente piloto. Ellos llegaron a la parte de vegetación, en un pueblo clave de Shili, donde los mandalorianos los tenian en el suelo, con los brazos en la cabeza. Anakin y Jaina agazapados en la maleza, salieron derrotando en un suspiro a los guardias, debido al tumulto los mandalorianos empezaron a disparar. Jaina con la Fuerza apartó a los togrutas y Anakin repelía los láseres de los blasters.  
—¡A tu derecha, Anakin!- gritó Jaina mientras cubria a un par de asustados togrutas y Anakin giró sobre sus pies y con extender la mano, los dos mandalorianos cayeron hacia atrás, uno se levantó y se perdió en el bosque.  
—Déjalo-dijo Anakin al ver que Jaina iba a salir a perseguir al mandaloriano y los togrutas se acercaron a los dos jedis.  
—Estamos muy agradecidos. Diganle a su Canciller Supremo, Kert Huges, que siempre contarán con el apoyo de mi pueblo-dijo el togruta líder.  
—Estamos para servirles-dijo Jaina y vió a un togruta pequeño llorando agazapado y se acercó a él.  
—Hola, me llamo Jaina-dijo la Jedi colocándose en cuclillas.  
—Soy For. No encuentro a mi padre.

Jaina lo abrazó y Anakin se acercó.  
—Hermanita, los togrutas nos han dado regalos como agradecimiento. Llevaré esto a la nave, es pesado. ¿Puedes llevar las bolsas?.  
—Claro.  
—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Jaina. Debemos regresar a Coruscant a entregar el informe y volar a Kashyyk.

Anakin levantó el pesado regalo y se lo llevó a la espalda y caminó en dirección a la nave, bajo el aplauso de los togrutas. Jaina se volvió al pequeño togruta.  
—Estoy segura que tu padre esta bien.

Tras decir esto, un togruta corrió hacia Jaina, con heridas y moretones y con la ropa ajada, el pequeño togruta se abalanzó sobre su padre. Jaina se despidió de los togrutas, levantó las dos bolsas que le había dejado Anakin y se encaminó hacia la nave, que se encontraba pasando la vegetación de árboles, muy tupido. Luego de varios minutos, llegó a una explanada, ahí estaba la enorme nave, en la rampa bajaba Anakin Solo, sonriendo a su hermana.  
—¡Todo bien, Jaina!-gritó el caballero Jedi.

Jaina Solo colocó las bolsas en el suelo para descansar los brazos e iba contestarle cuando sucedió una fuerte explosión. Fuego, cenizas y polvo cubrieron el lugar, Jaina Solo voló por los aires no sin antes de ver a su hermano ser devorado por las llamas.

La Jedi cayó al suelo, boca arriba y se enderezó lentamente; mareada y perdida aun sin procesar lo que acaba de suceder y sus ojos se fijaron en la nave siniestrada, aun en llamas y antes de levantarse por completo, alguien la tiró al suelo y escuchó risas y burlas.  
—Un metro más y esta Jedi estaría muerta- dijo un mandaloriano.

Un grupo de 7 mandalorianos se colocaron alrededor de Jaina, viéndose atrapada entre ellos.  
—Duk debió esperar que esta Jedi hubiese subido a la nave-dijo otro mandaloriano.  
—¿No estaban muertos?-dijo Jaina mirando a los mandalorianos, totalmente irritada y algo mareada.  
—Acá hay más de lo que te imaginas, niña. Atacaste a un puñado de nosotros. Nuestra Señora no es tonta para mandar a todo el mundo aquí-dijo el mandaloriano con una máscara roja. Jaina movió su mano hacia su sable de luz pero el mandaloriano de mascara roja fue listo y le dio con la culata de su fusil y Jaina cayó al césped cubierto de hollín, sin conciencia.


	2. Llegada a Coruscant

**Star Wars pertenece ahora al Imperio…Disney por supuesto sin olvidar claro a Lucasfilm. Los personajes Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo y Ben Skywalker son del Universo Expandido.**

* * *

Jaina Solo despertó en un cuarto, cuyas paredes eran de piedra. El lugar era muy húmedo y apestaba mucho. La única luz que entraba al lugar era un hueco del tamaño de un niño de 2 años, bastante alto. Jaina tenía dolor de cabeza, aun estaba algo mareada, débil y con hambre. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo estaba así e intentó zafarse de los grilletes de metal que aprisionaba sus muñecas pero todo era inútil, pues se sentía débil y falto de energía. La puerta de metal se abrió y entra el mandaloriano de la máscara roja seguido de otros.  
—Hasta acá se terminaron tus aventuras, Jedi. Serás ejecutada en vivo para que los senadores de Coruscant vean como trabajamos- dijo el mandaloriano enmascarado y el resto se burlaron de la Jedi.  
—Pero antes, saldré de aquí.-dijo Jaina mirándolos de forma desafiante—y lo van a pagar caro.

Los mandalorianos volvieron a burlarse.

—Piensa lo que dices, Jedi, piensa—dijo el enmascarado y cerró con fuerza la puerta de metal y Jaina observó la puerta por unos minutos.  
—¿Cómo diablos saldré de aquí?-pensó Jaina y cerró los ojos tratándose de contactar telepáticamente con su tío Luke.  
—Tío Luke…Tío…nada—se lamentó Jaina—estoy muy lejos de Coruscant, así que descartado al igual que mi mamá—Jaina reposó la cabeza sobre la fría piedra y pensó en su primo—Ben…Ben… ¿me escuchas, Ben?—Jaina abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos—Paciencia Jaina—se dijo así misma—¿Jacen? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo pero no me queda otra, es mi única esperanza. ¿Jacen?...Jacen ¿me escuchas?...Jacen…

Jaina intenta contactarse vía telepatía con su hermano mellizo, Jacen Solo. También caballero Jedi, desapareció una noche sin despedirse de nadie, hace ya seis años.

—Jacen…—Jaina ya empezaba a rendirse hasta que lo escuchó.  
—¿Qué pasa Jaina?—una voz lejana sonó en la cabeza de la Jedi y se emocionó.

—Ayúdame, Jacen. Estoy atrapada en Shili…ven pronto…—no tenia tiempo para preguntarle donde estaba—Ayúdame, Jacen…estoy en una celda…ven rápido.  
—Estoy cerca…solo aguanta, chica…estaré ahí…duerme—y Jaina ya no volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano y debido al esfuerzo de usar la telepatía cayó dormida, muy cansada y con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Volvió a abrir los ojos y lo que le parecía que había pasado un día entero, en realidad solo había pasado sólo dos horas desde la última vez que habló con Jacen. Lo que le despertó fue el jaleo que se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de hierro, el sonido de una espada láser sonando en el aire y chocando con cuerpos, gritos y golpes. Jaina estaba expectante, con la mirada fija en la puerta hasta que el jaleo cesó. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, una luz aparece en la puerta que luego fue formándose un circulo hasta caer el pedazo de hierro y una mano enfundado en un guante negro, empujó la puerta revelando un hombre encapuchado, totalmente de negro. Jaina observó que el hombre tenia el sable de color rojo, que al mismo lo apagó. El hombre se acercó lentamente, Jaina no necesitó preguntarle, sabía que era su hermano pero había algo raro en él.  
—Jacen… ¿no eres…?—Jaina titubeaba y Jacen Solo le dejó el sable de su hermana a su costado y le sacó los grilletes de acero.

-¿Jacen? Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre— dijo Jacen sin mirar a su hermana melliza— Ya no soy Jacen, sólo he venido a rescatarte...porque eres mi hermana.— dijo Jacen poniendose de pie.— No soy un Jedi, hermana. Adiós.

Antes de retirarse le dejó un trozo de pan lo cual Jaina se lo engulló en tres bocados y se levantó rápido y tambaleante fue hacia la puerta y no vio mas a su hermano pero ya se imaginaba lo que era. Salió del recinto y ya no volvió a sentir la presencia de su hermano y caminó de forma tambaleante hacia el bosque hasta que vio una nave pequeña, nueva y para sólo un piloto. Antes de acercarse a la nueva nave, corrió hacia la nave siniestrada que solo estaba a unos pasos. Con el corazón en un puño se acercó aun más y lo que vio por poco la hace vomitar: el cuerpo semi mutilado de su hermano, Anakin. Totalmente desfigurado, lo reconoció por el sable de luz y su placa de piloto. Jaina se cubrió la cara y se acercó a la nave pequeña y usó la radio.

—Contactándose con Coruscant—su voz por poco le falla.—Jaina Solo contactándose  
—Aquí Coruscant—dijo una voz grave— Jaina Solo…ya nos preocupaba… ¿Dónde están? Hace ya varias horas que no tenemos noticias de ustedes?  
—Aún sigo en Shili. Tuvimos problemas…los malditos mataron a mi hermano. Voy para Coruscant de inmediato para contarles más. Ya no quiero seguir aquí. Corto.  
—La esperamos, Jedi. Cambio, corto.

Jaina Solo salió de la nave, buscó una caja, desocupó un par de cosas y nuevamente usando la fuerza, colocó los restos de su hermano y lo tapó. Guardó la tumba en la maletera y emprendió su viaje a Coruscant, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.


	3. Reunión de Jedi

**Los personajes de Star Wars son de Lucas, Lucasfilm y aunque no quiera decirlo, a Disney**

* * *

Jaina Solo llegó a Coruscant. La ventana de la nave se abrió hacia arriba y con una escalerilla descendió al suelo del hangar donde la esperaban 3 personas: el Comandante General, el Capitán Jagged Fel y Luke Skywalker. Jagged Fel avanzó primero hacia Jaina y la abrazó, la Jedi rodeó sus brazos al piloto.  
—Lo siento mucho, Jaina—dijo Jagged Fel, un hombre alto de 34 años, con una cicatriz encima de su ceja izquierda, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. Luke Skywalker, ya con el cabello blanco, traje negro con una gran capa, se acercó.  
—Jaina, ¿te puedes acercar al Salón después? Necesitamos que nos cuentes lo que pasó.— dijo Luke, luego abrazó a su sobrina.— Jaina, él ya es uno en la Fuerza. Los que se van, nunca nos dejan.  
—Lo sé, tío.- exclamó Jaina, muy conmovida y sin poder creer la muerte de su hermano menor.  
—Te veré luego, Jaina—dijo Jagged Fel, después de darle un beso en la frente de su amiga y alejarse con el Comandante y Luke.

Jaina se quedó parada y se acordó que tenia que ir al Salón y empezó a caminar en dirección a una puerta de acero, con solo presionar su mano en un cuadrado rojo, éste se encendió de verde y la puerta se abre y la Jedi entra y en el camino se encuentra con su madre Leia acompañada de Han, su padre.  
—¡Mamá!- Jaina corrió para abrazar a su madre y luego a su padre. Ambos se veían tristes.  
—Si no me hubiera retirado del comando, yo mismo me subiría al Halcón para darles caza a estos desgraciados—dijo Han Solo, su rostro con marcas del paso del tiempo y cabello gris, estaba muy molesto y triste.  
—¿Lo has traído?- dijo Leia, muy afectada.  
—Me costó ponerlo en una caja. No lo abran…me chocó cuando lo vi—dijo Jaina—¿Podemos hablar mas tarde? Tío Luke me dijo que vaya al Salón— dicho esto abrazó a sus padres—Los eché de menos  
Jaina luego sintió el fuerte abrazo de sus padres, juntos y tristes.

Jaina Solo llegó al Salón, un cuarto no tan grande ni tan pequeño, ventilado y una gran ventana donde se podía ver la ciudad y los auto naves que pasaban volando, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y en la pared había un mural con tres fotos, pero la Jedi no era la única que estaba ahí; en ese salón estaban dos jedis: un anciano zabrak, de piel marrón, pequeños cuernos en la frente y cabello blanco alrededor de la cabeza, bastante largo. Vestía una tunica crema que lo cubría una capa negra; miraba a Jaina con atención y curiosidad y el otro Jedi era un hombre de barba y cabello marrones, vestía un pantalón grueso marrón, una chompa crema con una hombrera plateada en el hombro izquierdo. El hombre miraba unos papeles.

Jaina se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados los dos jedis, ella sabia que ellos dos pertenecen al Consejo Jedi, sede Coruscant.  
—Buenas tardes, soy la Dama Jedi Jaina Solo  
—Buenas Tardes, Dama Jedi. Soy Degan Holar, Maestro Jedi—dijo el anciano Zabrak—y el Jedi que me acompaña es Kyle Katarn—el mencionado alzó la vista, se levantó y le extendió la mano lo cual Jaina le devuelve el saludo—Siéntese, señorita.

Jaina extendió la silla y se sentó, no tenia nervios ni nada parecido e iba hablar cuando apareció Luke.  
—Ya estás aquí, Jaina—dijo el Maestro Luke, se sentó en el frente, los dos jedis estaban sentados a los costados y Jaina y su tío se miraban frente a frente— ¿Ya se presentaron?

Degan asintió y Jaina juntó sus manos encima de la mesa.  
—Tío ¿Llegó Ben?—Jaina preguntó a Luke.  
—Ya debe de estar llegando junto con Lowbacca de su misión en Kashyyk. Jaina ¿Nos podrías contar lo que pasó en Shili?—dijo el maestro Jedi, Luke Skywalker.

Y Jaina lo contó todo: desde su llegada al planeta, la liberación de los togrutas, la muerte de Anakin, cuando la apresaron y el rescate.  
—¿Te comunicaste telepáticamente con tu hermano mellizo, Jacen Solo?—dijo Dagen Holar, juntando las yemas de sus dedos.  
—Sé que el consejo lo han marcado como desaparecido.—dijo Jaina, masajeándose la sien.  
—Jacen junto con la dama Jedi Tenel Ka, desaparecieron hace 6 años. Se subieron a una nave y ya no supimos más de ellos.— dijo el maestro Dagen Holar  
—Eso no significa que estén muertos—dijo Katarn  
—El Lado Oscuro rodeaba a Jacen.—dijo Jaina— me dijo que ya no era Jedi.

Luke la miró, Dagen Holar se levantó de su silla y acercándose a Jaina— Seguro que has oído hablar de Lumiya, la "mujer del momento"—dijo Holar ironizando la última frase.  
—Si. Lumiya es la responsable del levantamiento de los mandalorianos.  
—La Dama de los Sith tiene dos acólitos-dijo Luke—ella misma fue acólito de Darth Vader— Jaina miró a su tío—cuando el Imperio cayó, ella quedó a la deriva, no sabia que hacer y al parecer en un arranque de venganza, 10 años después mandó a un ejército de mnandalorianos a invadir Felucia y así empezó todo. Como todo Sith, siempre tiene un aprendiz, que conocemos como Darth Caedus.  
—Nunca relacioné mi hermano con Caeuds…hasta ahora—dijo Jaina algo decepcionada.  
—Jacen Solo desapareció hace seis años ¿en eso estamos de acuerdo? Y justo un año después aparece Darth Caedus en una matanza en el pequeño planeta Dorn. No creo en casualidades—dijo Holar arrugando la frente.  
—Entonces mi hermano es un Sith-dijo Jaina, llevandose una mano a la frente.  
-Eso ya lo acabamos de confirmar—dijo Luke y volviendose a Kyle Katarn—Katarn ¿podrías informar de esto al resto del consejo?  
Katarn se levantó y salió del salón, previamente despidiendose de los presentes con una leve inclinación.

—Jaina, un Sith nunca ayudaría a un Jedi, aprovecharía esa ocasión para matarlo. Él es un Sith y como tiene un lazo contigo, olvidó sus ideales para salvarte pero sigue siendo un Sith.—Luke levantó a Jaina y la volvió a abrazar— Anakin fue el Jedi mas talentoso que he visto. La valentia y la bondad fueron sus virtudes. Consuela a Leia y Han—Luke besó la frente de su sobrina y junto con Dagen Holar abandonó el salón.

Jaina se quedó parada viendo el mural donde se veia el rostro tapado de la Dama Sith Lumiya, 10 años en guerra con los mandalorianos. Jaina abandonó el salón y en el camino se encontró con Ben, un Caballero Jedi de estatura media, de veintiocho años, su traje recordaba un poco al de Obiwan, un traje crema y una capa marrón pálido y de cabello corto pelirrojo. Jaina corrió a abrazarlo.  
—¡Ben! Te echado de menos. Busquemos a Jag. Busquemos poner fin a esto.  
—Siempre quise eso-dijo Ben- Grande es la pérdida de Anakin. Extrañaré sus bromas y nuestras escapadas a Tattoine cuando cazábamos ratas womp.

Mientras andaban por los pasillos, encontraron a Jagged Fel. Los tres caminaron, los dos hombres no sabian adonde los llevaba la Jedi hasta llegar a un hangar distinto donde aterrizó Jaina.  
—El famoso Milenario-dijo Jagged mirando la nave—¿Tú padre te lo habia comprado?  
—Yo lo compré, Jag-dijo Jaina acercándose a la nave, se veía grande los tres parados ahí pero comparando con el legendario Halcón Milenario, era pequeño.— Estaba bastante despintado, algunas tuercas mal puestas y otras viejas. Yo las arreglé, les puse cosas nuevas, mi papá me ayudó en algunas cosas pero yo hice la mayoría de los arreglos.  
—Eres una pro en esto, Jaina. Junto con Jag, los mejores pilotos de la galaxia—dijo Ben caminando alrededor de la nave e hizo que los mencionados se azoraran.  
—En fin-dijo Jaina con las mejillas rojas—He decidido renombrar esta nave a _Anakin_, en honor a mi hermano.  
—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Ben y Jagged Fel al mismo tiempo


	4. Darth Caedus

**DERECHOS RESERVADOS A DISNEY Y A LUCAS**

* * *

Darth Caedus caminaba por los pasillos de un palacio, se acercó a una ventana y observó la ciudad del planeta Mandalore, se veía a lo lejos las tropas mandalorianas subiendo una gran nave. Caedus se giró a la izquierda y abrió una puerta blanca y entró a un gran salón, amplio y de grandes ventanales donde se podían ver la ciudad y el smog. Al frente habia un estrado, donde se ubicaba un gran sillón blanco con ornamentos, a los dos lados habían dos personas: una mujer alta, con un vestido negro ceñido y un peinado a lo punk, miraba a Caedus de forma desafiante, esta mujer se hacia llamar Xi Na y el otro era un iktotchi, una especie alienígena de piel naranja y grandes cuernos en ambos lados de la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, cuello grueso y manos grandes, vestía un traje negro y miraba a Caedus sin mostrar emoción alguna. Caedus se puso al frente de la silla blanca, mirando a los dos acólitos de la Dama Sith, también guerreros Sith. Lumiya salió de un cuarto contiguo, suele vestir una gran bufanda que oculta su rostro solo dejando descubierto sus ojos penetrantes, un gran vestido de vendas, la mujer se sentó en el sillón, mirando a Caedus con furia.

—Señora-dijo Caedus sin reverenciar.  
—Idiota—murmuró el iktotchi llamado Merks.  
—Darth Caedus—dijo Lumiya ignorando el comentario de Merks— ¿Podrías contarnos tu pequeña incursión a Shili?—dijo la Dama Sith con tono burlesco mientras observaba al Sith con sus ojos penetrantes.  
—Los mandalorianos que mandó demostraron ineptitud y los eliminé a todos.  
—Caedus, Caedus…tù sabes que estamos aliados con los mandalorianos. Si se enteran que un Sith, aliado mío, los destruyó, retirarán su apoyo.  
—Lumiya, a ti no te importa la revuelta de los mandalorianos, los usas para llegar al Senado Republicano…  
—Caedus ¿recuerdas por estas aquí?-dijo Lumiya mirándole con malicia- Tù sabes que yo solo puedo salvar a tu hija, de la terrible enfermedad que le aqueja.  
—No la haz curado por completo-dijo Caedus con rencor.  
—Todo a su debido tiempo Caedus, si vuelves a salvar a tu hermana, te ordenaré que la mates y me traigas su sable. Tal como lo ordene contra tu esposa.  
—No mataré a la madre de mi hija ni menos a mi hermana. Puedo matar a cualquier Jedi menos a mi familia.  
—¿Te estas ablandando, Caedus? ¿No has aprendido nada de mí?  
—Señora, si me vuelvo a cruzar con mi hermana, tal vez no la deje ir. Si la salvé fue porque me lo pidió— Dicho esto, Darth Caedus, dio media vuelta y se fue del salón.  
—Déjame matarlo, señora-dijo Merks  
—Vigílalo de cerca, Merks. Si ves que vuelve a salvar a esa sucia Jedi, mátalos a ambos.—dijo Lumiya mirando la puerta de donde salió Caedus.

…..

Darth Caedus aterrizó en el planeto Telos, bastante alejado de Mandalore donde estaba, caminaba sobre el verde prado del planeta, se detuvo y miró al cielo estrellado y empezó a recordar su juventud cuando tuvo curiosidad sobre el lado oscuro de la fuerza y empezó a averiguar sobre sus antepasados en especial sobre su abuelo Anakin Skywalker cuando fue Darth Vader. Lumiya fue su maestra Sith, la encontró por primera vez justo en el planeta donde estaba; para salvar a su hija, Lumiya le convenció unirse al poder del lado oscuro lo cual le dio poderes que jamás imaginó tener.

Llegó a una colina y vio un cuartel con varios soldados republicanos y no solo ellos estaban, sintió la presencia de dos jedis que se encontraban dentro del cuartel. Caedus sonrió y se acercó al cuartel y los soldados lo apuntaron.—¡Identifiquese!—gritó un soldado republicano.  
—Soy Darth Caedus—y solo extender un brazo, entre sus dedos salieron rayos de Fuerza que fulminaron a los soldados, dos quedaron en pie; asustados mientras la puerta del cuartel se abre y aparecen los dos jedis, uno anciano zabrak: Degan Holar y otro joven, padawan de éste.  
—Darth Caedus—dijo Degan encendiendo su sable de luz al igual que su padawan.  
—Jedi Holar-dijo Caedus haciendo una reverencia de forma burlona— y su cachorro.

Dicho esto Darth Caedus usó los rayos contra el padawan que no se lo esperaba, cayendo de espaldas y Degan Holar con la espada en alto fue en pos del Sith, que en un movimiento bloqueó el ataque, los sonidos del láser chocando entre si, resonaban en el claro pero la batalla fue corta, Caedus en un movimiento con el sable en una mano le vuela la rodilla del anciano Jedi y el padawan se levanta y salta hacia el Sith y Caedus levanta su sable rojo atravesando el vientre del padawan en pleno vuelo y Caedus lo gira de forma violenta y el padawan cae boca abajo, muerto. Degan Holar se arrastra y alza la vista y ve a Darth Caedus sonriéndole macabramente. Holar, con la rodilla reventada extiende su mano para empujarlo con la Fuerza pero Caedus lo repele y se acerca lentamente hacia Holar, el Sith usa los rayos de la Fuerza. Luego Caedus, mediante el uso de la Fuerza, lo levanta y lo decapita. Darth Caedus ve a los dos soldados, temblando de miedo.  
—Niños, vayan a Coruscant y díganle al Maestro Skywalker que van a perder esta guerra— dijo Darth Caedus dàndoles la espalda, listo para irse a Naboo.


	5. Utapau

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenece esta vez al Imperio Disney, yo solo tomo prestado algunos personajes.**

* * *

El _Anakin_ volaba por el espacio, el piloto era Jaina y el copiloto su amigo Jagged Fel mientras Ben estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, viendo todo. De pronto se escuchó un pitido y Jagged Fel contestó el mensaje  
—¿Capitàn Fel?—se escuchó la voz del Comandante.  
—Aquí el capitán Jagged Fel.  
—Recibimos un mensaje urgente del Senador de Utapau, nos han informado que un grupo de mandalorianos han asaltado y tomado de rehenes al Jefe y sus miembros del Puerto de Administración. Posiblemente para hacerlos firmar a la fuerza su alianza con los insurgentes. Es bien sabido que Utapau mantiene buenas relaciones con la Republica. Capitán Fel, le pido que los ayude puesto que están mas cerca del planeta, nosotros enviaremos nuestro contingente para apoyarlos. —el Comandante de la Republica cortó el mensaje.  
—Hora de la aventura-dijo Jagged Fel y se volviò a la Dama Jedi— Jaina, a Utapau.

La nave coreliana rebautizada como _Anakin_ aterrizó cerca de un precipicio. Ben se acercó y divisó que debajo de ellos estaba el Puerto de Administración, estaba custodiado por dos mandalorianos que bromeaban entre si.  
—¿Cómo bajaremos?—dijo Jagged Fel  
—Tengo una cuerda aquí—dijo Jaina—Atemos esto en una piedra bien anclada en tierra.

Los tres bajaron sin problemas del precipicio y se colocaron a la espalda de una caseta grande. Ben extendió una mano y el guardia mandaloriano se paró en seco y fue directo a la puerta y el otro se vio extrañado de la actuación de su compañero y se acercó a él.  
—¿Qué te pasa?—dicho esto se giró y vio de cerca la pistola Blaster de Jagged Fel apuntándole la cara y el mandaloriano pulsó un botón que tenia en la mano.  
—Diablos—dijo Ben frunciendo el ceño— Todo parecía muy fácil.

Jaina miró a su primo y a Jagged.  
—Contengan a los bravucones, yo subiré por el túnel de ventilación.  
Jag golpeó con el Blaster al mandaloriano que cayó inconciente, Jaina abrió una rejilla de metal y se coló, Ben y Jagged Fel entraron al edificio y aparecieron soldados mandalorianos que empezaron a dispararlos. Los dos amigos se cubrieron detrás de un contenedor, mientras Jagged disparaba a los mandalorianos.

Jaina gateaba en el túnel de ventilación, que a pesar del nombre, se moría del calor y olía bastante mal, hasta llegar a una ventanilla enrejada, se acercó sigilosamente y observó al Jefe de la Administración de Utapau y sus ocho miembros, sentados en una mesa rectangular bastante grande, con la cabeza sobre la mesa junto con sus manos extendidas, también habían dos mandalorianos en ambos lados de la puerta en alerta. Jaina empujó la rejilla y salió con el sable púrpura encendido, los mandalorianos se giraron pero apenas pudieron hacer algo, a uno le atravesó el pecho y al otro el estómago. La Jedi se giró, y aún con el sable de color púrpura aun encendido. El Administrador y los otros estaban muy sorprendidos.  
—Dama Jedi, no pensé que tan pronto iban a rescatarnos—dijo el Administrador inclinandose como un gesto de respeto, Jaina se inclinó levemente como una señal de respeto.

Mientras tanto Ben y Jagged fel aun estaban lidiando con los mandalorianos.  
—Jag, iré directo a ellos, dispara detrás de mi— dijo Ben con el sable azul repeliendo los disparos de los mandalorianos y se lanzó hacia a los mandalorianos mientras Jag disparaba detrás de él, Ben golpeaba a los insurgentes con su sable. Al verse reducidos, los que quedaban decidieron rendirse. Jagged Fel les quitó las armas y los llevó a un cuarto donde los amordazó.  
—¿Dónde esta Jaina?—dijo Jagged Fel caminando hacia Ben.  
—Chicos—dijo Jaina dirigiéndose a ellos, con el Jefe de la Administración.  
—Caballeros Jedis—dijo el Jefe de la Administración, dando una leve inclinacion con la cabeza alargada.  
—Soy el Capitán Jagged Fel, señor—dijo Jag haciéndole una reverencia y el Jefe miró al piloto y le devolvió el saludo.  
—Señores, nuestra mayor gratitud. Siempre estaremos muy agradecidos y les felicito por su intervención implacable.  
—Agradecemos las muestras de gratitud, siempre estaremos en servicio de ayudar a los demás—dijo Ben Skywalker.

—Señor Jefe de la Administración, mi superior me informó que vendrán refuerzos de Coruscant, tenemos tres rendidos y están en el sector 3—dijo Jagged Fel.

Los tres se inclinaron para despedirse del Jefe de Utapau y fueron hacia la nave Anakin, listos para despegar.  
—¿Cómo te fue Jaina?—dijo Ben sentándose mientras su prima encendía los motores.  
—Los mandalorianos estaban muy ocupados mirando la puerta con atención, que los sorprendí.

Jagged encendió el intercomunicador.  
—Señor Comandante, la misión se completó con éxito— guardó el mensaje y lo apagó.  
—¡Caray! Ya se le está acabando el combustible a la nave—dijo Jaina— tendremos que hacer una parada en Naboo para recargarla.  
—En ese planeta está mi madre de guardaespaldas de la Reina de Naboo—dijo Ben— aprovecharé para saludarla.

Y el _Anakin_ se elevó por los aires, rumbo a Naboo, planeta que siempre estuvo de lado de la Nueva Republica.


	6. La caida de Naboo

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de este capitulo pertenecen a Disney y a Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mientras los dos jedis y el piloto estaban en Utapau rescatando a los rehenes, Darth Caedus aterrizó en Naboo. Su misión era asesinar a la Reina de Naboo, era bien sabido que Naboo siempre apoyó a la Nueva República, en conclusión Naboo es un planeta clave para los mandalorianos.

Al pisar el grass y acercarse lo suficiente para ver el palacio real a lo lejos, sonrió con malicia y empezó a acercarse. La Reina de Naboo no estaba sola, estaba protegida por sus dos guardias imperiales y una maestra Jedi, enviada por el Consejo Jedi para proteger a la Reina, puesto que temía por su vida. La Jedi es Mara Jade, una mujer de estatura media, pelirroja; en el pasado fue la mano derecha del Emperador Palpatine y en el presente Maestra Jedi, esposa de Luke Skywalker y madre de Ben Skywalker además que fue maestra de Jaina Solo. Mara Jade sintió una presencia no muy amistosa en el planeta.  
—Su Alteza, siento una perturbación en la fuerza. Le recomiendo que elegir un lugar para esconderse mientras investigo—dijo la Jedi.

La Reina de Naboo corrió asustada acompañada por sus guardias personales. Mara Jade bajó al segundo piso del Palacio Real en dirección a la puerta y se paró en seco. Escuchó unos golpes y luego cesó. Mara Jade, en el amplio hall del palacio, encendió su sable de luz, sabia que alguien estaba detrás de esa puerta. Y la puerta se abre en par en par y se ve un hombre encapuchado, el Sith se baja la capucha revelándose ante la Jedi.  
—Darth Caedus—dijo Mara Jade—antes conocido como Jacen Solo.  
—Ya no respondo a ese nombre—dijo Caedus— ¿Dónde esta la Reina?  
— ¿Piensas que te lo voy a decir?

Darth Caedus caminó un poco, sacando su sable sin encender aún.  
—Busco a la Reina, tengo que matarla.  
—Primero deberás cruzar mi cadáver—dijo Mara Jade

Darth Caedus miró a su tía, sus ojos antes castaños ahora amarillos, escrutó el rostro de la Jedi.  
—Seria una lástima matar a alguien tan bueno. Únete a mi, tendrás un poder que ningún Jedi soñaría y podemos derrotar al fin a Lumiya.  
—Jacen, yo fui la Mano del Emperador, estuve en ese camino…y no te lleva a ningún lado. Lo dejé hace mucho. Soy una Jedi—dijo Mara Jade

Darth Caedus frunció el entrecejo y encendió su sable rojo y fue contra su tía que bloqueó el ataque. El sonido de sables chocando sonaba por todo el hall del palacio. Darth Caedus usó los rayos lo cual Jade lo contuvo con su sable.  
Jade contraatacó y usó la Fuerza para tirarlo atrás pero fue bloqueado y Caedus se abalanza de frente y Jade se tira al suelo, hiriendo la pierna de Caedus que cae maldiciendo, Jade se acerca y Caedus se gira y lanza sus rayos tomándola de sorpresa. La Jedi cae de espaldas, dolorida por los rayos y se levanta con dificultad y ve a Caedus acercándose con cojera, Jade se prometió no usarlo pero lo hizo, lanzó rayos de sus manos hacia Caedus que lo retuvo en sus manos.  
—No pensé que ibas a usar esto, tia—dijo Caedus.

Mara Jade se levantó y fue en pos de su sobrino pero Caedus no se movió, al contrario levantó una mano y empezó a asfixiar a la Jedi. Mara Jade cayó al suelo con las manos en el cuello y Darth Caedus se acercó bajo sus pies y con una mano asfixiandola y con la otra, con el sable de luz, la apuñaló hasta hundir su sable de luz en el vientre de Mara Jade.  
—Adiós, tía—dijo Caedus.

Mara Jade miró a los ojos de Caedus y lo cerró para siempre. El Sith miró el cuerpo sin vida de la Jedi, agarró el sable de luz de su tia y lo puso en su pecho y caminó hacia las escaleras. Los dos guardias lo esperaban con las pistolas desenfundadas y lo dispararon, Caedus no tuvo problemas en detener con una sola mano y los fulminó con un rayo. Avanzó hacia la habitación, podía sentir a la Reina, temerosa. Se apareció en el umbral, le sonrió de forma macabra.  
—Su Alteza, soy el lord de los Sith, Darth Caedus—dijo el Sith y levantó su sable de luz y la mató de un tiro seco.


	7. La delgada línea del Lado Oscuro

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney.**

* * *

El _Anakin_ aterrizó en Naboo, a pocos metros del Palacio Real. Los tres bajaron de la nave y se quedaron parados mirando al palacio.  
—Se ve muy tranquilo aquí—dijo Jaina— pero capto algo detrás de esa puerta.  
—No siento la presencia de mi madre—dijo Ben y avanzó en dirección a la puerta.  
—Jag ¿puedes conseguir combustible, por favor?—dijo Jaina y Jagged Fel asintió y se fue por otro lado en busca de combustible para la nave.

Ben empujó la puerta y vio a su madre tendida en el suelo, corrió y se arrodilló.  
—No…No…—dijo Ben con los ojos abiertos, levantó a su madre— Mamá, despierta…¡NO!—colocó contra su pecho el cuerpo de Mara mientras los ojos del jedi se humedecían, Jaina se quedó en el umbral, totalmente helada.  
—¡Alguien lo va a pagar!—exclamó Ben fuera de sí, vió la cicatriz de un sable y lo supo quien fue el que mató a su madre— Darth Caedus, si estas aquí, ¡Te voy a matar!

Y al decir esto, varios mandalorianos salieron de sus escondites apuntando a Ben y Jaina corrió hacia su primo pero tuvo que detenerse ya que los mandalorianos empezaron a disparar, Jaina tuvo que repeler los disparos con sus sable al igual que Ben, que llevado por la furia y la rabia no tuvo piedad en despedazar a cada mandaloriano que se cruzaba. Jaina estaba preocupada por su primo, sentía que la rabia lo invadía.  
—¡Contrólate Ben!—gritó Jaina pero Ben no la escuchó, avanzaba en dirección a las escaleras, Jaina se dirigió al centro del salón donde varios mandalorianos caían por los rebotes de los disparos.  
—¿Qué pasa Jaina?—gritó Jagged Fel corriendo en dirección a la Jedi.  
—Ben está furioso—dijo Jaina corriendo hacia las escaleras, Ben ya se encontraba en el segundo piso, ya sin mandalorianos que le disparen, rompió la puerta de una patada; Jaina y Jag llegaron al piso donde se encontraba Ben y se acercaron cautelosamente hacia la puerta.  
—Siento mucha furia en él—dijo Jaina, muy preocupada.

La habitación estaba ocupada por un Sith llamado Merks el acolito de Lumiya, un iktotchi, miraba con una sonrisa malévola a Ben.  
—Si amigo, usa esa furia. Siento la ira en ti, Jedi—dijo Merks.  
—¿Dónde está Caedus?—dijo Ben, mirando con odio al iktotchi.  
—Cuando te unas a mí—dijo Merks, se levantó de su asiento y encendió su sable de luz y Ben fue directo a atacarlo.  
—¡Ataca con todo tu odio, Jedi!—dijo el Sith esbozando una sonrisa de malicia.

Jaina entró al salón y vio a Ben y Merks batiendose en una cruenta batalla, destrozando el lugar y la Jedi usó la fuerza contra su primo derribandolo hacia un lado.  
—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Jaina?—gritó Ben  
—Te salvo la vida—dijo Jaina sin verlo y bloqueo el ataque de Merks y vió a Jagged apuntandole a la cabeza en el umbral y Merks usó los rayos en dirección al techo, lo cual los tres se cubrieron y Merks saltó hacia la ventana, Jaina se asomó mientras se cubria la cabeza de los pedazos de madera y trozos de cristales rotos del techo, un buen numero de mandalorianos cubría a Merks.  
—¡Larguémonos de aquí!—gritó Jaina y levantó a su primo del suelo— Jag, levanta a mi Maestra y vayámonos a la nave.

En el salón, Jagged Fel cargó el cuerpo inerte de Mara Jade y mientra se dirigían a la puerta, un grupo de mandalorianos les empezaron a dispararles, Jaina trancó la puerta al salir y los tres corrieron a la nave.  
—Ben…sé lo que sientes—dijo Jaina al sentarse a la nave mientras Ben se ponía en cuclillas viendo el cuerpo de su madre, cubierta con una sabana blanca.—Haz estado muy cerca de irte al lado oscuro.  
—Caedus la mató. Si me cruzo con él, lo mato.

Jaina intentó replicar pero había cosas más urgentes, los mandalorianos en cualquier momento iban a salir.  
—La nave esta cargada, Jaina—dijo Jagg mientras apretaba un botón de comunicación.  
—Comandante—esperó un par de segundos hasta escuchar la voz de su Comandante— tenemos problemas en Naboo, la Reina ha muerto y hay un buen grupo de mandalorianos. Necesitamos refuerzos antes de perder a un buen aliado.  
—Ahora le mandaremos refuerzos, Capitán Fel—dijo el Comandante y cortó la comunicación.  
—¿Nos vamos?  
—Resistamos aquí—dijo Jaina mientras se levantaba de su asiento—esperemos a los refuerzos. Vigila, Jag, yo hablaré con Ben.— terminó de decir la Jedi mientras avanzaba por la pasarela hasta llegar donde estaba su primo, sentado en el suelo, ella se sentó a su lado.  
—Necesitas meditar, primo— dijo Jaina  
—Solo pienso en vengarme, Jaina—dijo Ben, mirando la puerta, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía en él.  
—Sólo cierra los ojos, Ben y piensa en la Fuerza.  
—Gracias Jaina—dijo Ben, con los ojos cerrados y dio un gran respiro.  
—La Fuerza te acompaña, Ben. Te quiero—dijo Jaina, dando una vuelta para abrazar a su primo— No te voy a perder.  
—Gracias a ti, Jaina. Si no hubieras estado…tal vez no estaría aquí— y los dos primos se dieron un gran abrazo.  
—Chicos, es mejor que se levanten, creo que tenemos compañía—dijo Jagged y los dos jedis se levantaron y vieron que un grupo de mandalorianos rompían la puerta. Hasta salir por completo pero luego se quedaron parados.  
—Alguien se acerca—dijo Fel mirando el radar— ¡Que rápidos!

Efectivamente, una gran nave aterrizaba sobre el lugar y los mandalorianos empezaron a disparar y los tres salieron de la nave para ayudar a los refuerzos que recién llegaban. Varios mandalorianos cayeron por los disparos de la nave que aterrizaba y una rampa tocó tierra y bajaron varios soldados republicanos y un Jedi, Kyle Katarn.  
—¡Katarn!—Ben se acercó a saludarlo—Sorpresa de verlo aquí.  
—Estaba cerca, y decidí echarles una mano—dijo Katarn mientras destrozaba mandalorianos.

Al cabo de terminar con los mandalorianos, llegó la patrulla real de Naboo.  
—Que tarde llegan, muchachos—dijo Katarn mientras guardaba su sable de luz y se dirigía a ellos.  
—Nos costó reunir un buen número de gente. Estábamos en inferioridad numérica, menudo desastre.  
—Gracias, Katarn. Nos has ayudado mucho—dijo Jaina extendiéndole la mano.  
—De nada. Yo me quedaré aquí por si esos regresan con más. Que la Fuerza los acompañe—dijo Kyle Katarn.  
—Que la fuerza te acompañe, Katarn—dijo Ben mientras seguia a Jaina y Jag a la nave.

El_ Anakin_ se elevó nuevamente hacia los cielos y desapareció del planeta.


	8. Anoth

**DISCLAIMER: Todo los derechos reservados a Disney y Lucasfilm**

* * *

El _Anakin_ aterrizó en el Puerto de Coruscant, los controladores aéreos daban señales para movilizar bien la nave y tener una buena ubicación, en la puerta estaba Luke y el Comandante, conversando y al ver la nave, se quedaron callados. La rampa tocó el suelo de un golpe seco, bajó Jaina, con la capa marrón ondeando en el viento, en dirección donde estaba su tío, detrás de ella, la siguió Jagged Fel, quitándose los guantes y finalmente, Ben Skywalker, totalmente encapuchado y en brazos cargaba a su madre, cubierta con una sabana blanca. Un sudor frío pasó por la frente del veterano Jedi, se acercó hacia su hijo, temiendo lo peor; Jaina abrazó a su tío y dio un paso al costado.

Ya cerca del umbral de la entrada del aeropuerto, Ben colocó suavemente en el suelo a su madre, Luke se arrodilló, apartó la sabana y vio el rostro de su mujer, pálida y serena. Luke, con dolor, apartó su cabello y miró el rostro de su mujer, con pena y amor; Ben no aguantó más y cayó de rodillas y pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos. Jagged Fel observó la escena y luego se apartó queriendo dar privacidad a la escena dirigiéndose al centro de control.  
—Siempre te amé, Mara—dijo Luke con voz queda.

Esa noche fue el funeral de la Jedi Mara Jade. El lugar era en el salón del Consejo Jedi, un lugar bastante amplio, sin techo, las paredes tenian un color blanco perla, la pira funeraria estaba en el centro donde yacia la Jedi bajo maderas de caoba. Los Jedis estaban ubicados alrededor de la pira, todos encapuchados. Han y Leia estaban detrás de los jedis, bastantes apenados.

Luke y Ben se ubicaban en la cabecera de la pira. Luke encendió la pira y todos los jedis encendieron sus sables de luz mientras veían la pira arder.

.

Luke se encontraba en el salón del Consejo Jedi, era un cuarto mediano, donde se ubicaban 8 sillones, todos vacíos menos uno donde se encontraba Luke. Él tenia los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la Fuerza fluir en él. Jaina se aparece en el umbral de la puerta de dicha habitación y Luke abre los ojos.  
— ¿Me llamabas, tío Luke?— dijo Jaina, inexpresiva.  
—Acércate, Jaina.

La joven Jedi caminó hacia un sillón cerca de Luke y lo acomodó para quedar frente a frente.  
—Sentí una vibración mientras meditaba. Una presencia que no veía hace mucho y era bastante conocida. Alguien intentaba comunicarse conmigo, Jaina y logré contactar.—dijo Luke.

Jaina miró con atención a su tío.  
—Una vieja amiga tuya se contactó conmigo—dijo Luke— esta Jedi es Tenel Ka.

Y Jaina abrió los ojos de sorpresa.  
—Tenel me pidió que la busques, Jaina.  
— ¿Dónde esta?  
—En el planeta Anoth. Un lugar frío y deshabitado.  
—Iré con Ben y Jag—dijo Jaina levantándose.  
—Jaina, mientras Tenel se comunicaba telepáticamente conmigo, también sentí una pequeña presencia de la Fuerza, no tan fuerte, así que posiblemente es que no este sola.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Jaina—dijo Luke sonriendo a su sobrina mientras se levantaba.  
—La Fuerza está contigo, tío—dijo Jaina abrazando a Luke y luego saliendo de la habitación, buscando a Ben y Jag.

.

En el Hangar, estaban Jagged y Ben, conversando.  
—Estoy enamorado de Jaina—confesó Jag a Ben, éste ultimo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
— ¿Desde cuando?—dice Ben  
—Desde hace tres años, no estoy muy seguro de decirle mis sentimientos.— dijo Jag mirando las naves del hangar, donde unos pilotos hacían sus mantenimientos respectivos.  
—Jaina es una mujer soltera. Además ¿Qué puedes perder? Eres Capitán, un excelente piloto...tal vez tengan cosas en común —dijo Ben  
— ¿Los Jedis pueden sentir los sentimientos de los demás?—dijo Jag volviendo su mirada al Jedi.  
—Si—y antes que Jag replicase, Ben se adelanta— pero es cosa de decirle a ella. Ahí viene, Jaina.

Los dos hombres callaron mientras Jaina se acercaba.  
—Chicos, vayamos a Anoth—dijo Jaina.  
— ¿Qué hay ahí?—dijo Jag.  
—Mi tío Luke me dijo que vayamos a buscar a Tenel Ka.  
— ¿Tenel Ka? ¿La mujer que "desapareció" junto con Jacen ahora Darth Caedus?—dijo Ben frunciendo levemente el ceño.  
—Si, ella misma. Vamos chicos, pondré a calentar la nave—dijo Jaina caminando hacia el _Anakin.  
_—Me gusta esta chica—dijo Jag siguiéndola mientras Ben sonrió para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la nave.

El_ Anakin_ salió del hangar, sobrevolando bajo hasta despegar por completo, en dirección al pequeño planeta Anoth.  
—En el cuartito que hay al costado de los pasillos, hay abrigos porque en ese planeta hace frío—dijo Jaina.  
—No he conocido a Tenel—dijo Jag mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, en el lugar del copiloto.  
—Tenel ha sido una compañera y amiga mía, pero amiga cercana de Jacen. Un dia, los dos se subieron a una nave y nunca mas supe de ellos.—dijo Jaina mientras maniobraba el timón, miraba a ambos y se quedó callada. Luego de unos minutos, nadie habló hasta que Jag rompió el silencio.  
—Acabo de hablar con el comandante para saber detalles de la guerra ¿y saben que? Hemos logrado que la mayoría de los Sistemas se unan a la Republica.  
—¡Que bien!—dijo Ben— ¿Entonces recuperamos Naboo?  
—Estuvimos cerca de perderlo, Ben. Gracias a Kyle que se quedó vigilando. Solo quedan tres planetas que aun se resisten: Mandalore por obvias razones, Carida que siempre apoyó a los mandalorianos y Felucia que aun sigue en el poder de los mandalorianos.  
— ¿Hemos enviado tropas allá?—dijo Jaina.  
—Han enviado un escuadrón, el Jedi ha cargo de ellos es Kyle Katarn—dijo Jag.  
—Nada va servir si liberamos a todos los planetas mientras Lumiya siga azuzando a los mandalorianos—dijo Ben.  
—Lumiya va a caer, Ben. Ten paciencia—dijo Jaina— ya casi estamos llegando.

El_ Anakin_ entró a la atmosfera del planeta, Jaina sintió una presencia humana y se dejó guiar por ese halo, aterrizando en un campo agreste, rodeado de árboles frondosos. La rampa bajó y los tres amigos, con abrigos por el frío que había en el planeta. Al frente de ellos, a unos metros, estaba una casita de madera, aun se veia las luces de velas encendidas debido que ya el lugar estaba en penumbras. Jaina y los dos se acercaron a la puerta y antes de tocar, se abrió.  
—Los esperaba—dijo Tenel Ka, al abrir la puerta.


	9. Allana

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS Todo los derechos de los personajes y planetas se reservan a Disney y a Lucas**

* * *

Una mujer, de estatura media, del mismo tamaño de Jaina, ojos grises que se veían cansados, cabello largo rojo cobrizo, amarrado en dos trenzas grandes.  
— Pasen—dijo Tenel Ka dando un paso al costado y los tres entraron y se quedaron parados, mirando el lugar: todo de madera, el comedor estaba unida a la sala y nada mas cerca, tres habitaciones. Jaina y Ben sintieron una presencia de la Fuerza en una de esas habitaciones.

Jaina se dirigió a Tenel.  
—Él es Jag—señaló al tipo alto que le tendió una mano lo cual la Jedi Tenel Ka lo saludó.  
—Te recuerdo Jaina y a ti también Ben, aunque no nos cruzábamos mucho.

Ben extendió la mano para saludar a Tenel y ella hizo lo mismo.  
—Necesito su ayuda.—dijo Tenel.  
—Primero cuéntanos como llegaste aquí—dijo Jaina.

Y Tenel Ka los invitó a sentarse en el comedor y una vez ya sentados en su sitio, Tenel empezó a relatar su historia.  
—Yo y Jacen estábamos muy enamorados. Planeábamos hacer una gira por todos los planetas y decidimos hacerlo una noche porque él quiso. Visitamos otros sistemas, nos alejamos mucho de Coruscant. Luego me embaracé, a los nueve meses nació nuestra hija.  
— ¿Tienes una hija?—dijo Ben y con Jaina miraron a la habitación central.  
—Si, ahí esta nuestra pequeña de seis años. Se llama Allana—dijo Tenel Ka y reanudó su relato— pocos meses después de nacer nuestra pequeña, nuestra felicidad se truncó por una extraña enfermedad que aquejaba a Allana: empezó a sufrir fiebres altísimas, la piel se le ponía tonos verdosos y le provocaban arcadas. Estábamos preocupados; fuimos a ver a todos los médicos de la galaxia y nadie podía dar una explicación. Para al menos controlar sus fiebres altas, nos venimos a este planeta deshabitado y Jacen desapareció y llegué a pensar que me había abandonado cuando regresó al día siguiente, con una medicina en la mano, no le pregunté y Allana tuvo una pequeña mejoría, ya no tenia arcadas y la temperatura corporal menguó. Jacen iba y venia hasta que un día, llegó cambiado, sentí que el Lado Oscuro lo rodeaba pero lo ignoré. Jacen luego me confesó que se encontró con una Dama Sith, le prometió curar a nuestra hija con tal de apoyarla en un levantamiento, así fue como mi amado Jacen vendió su alma, se unió a los Sith y yo me hice la vista gorda. Cuando nuestra pequeña cumplió cuatro años, lo confronté, le amenacé que le iba a dejar y llevarme a Allana a Coruscant, y él me amenazó con matarme. Yo no quería dejar sola a mi hija con ese Sith así que me quedé aquí, incomunicada y sabiendo que Allana no esta completamente sana, las medicinas que le dábamos mantiene a raya su enfermedad, si no le damos, le dan esos ataques.  
Mientras su padre iba por ahí matando gente, yo entrenaba a mi hija las artes Jedi. Ignora que su padre es un Sith—terminó de hablar Tenel antes de cubrir ambas manos en su rostro.  
— ¿Y contactaste con mi padre?—dijo Ben  
—Hace meses intenté contactar con cualquier Jedi. Fue una bendición lograr contacto con Luke. Le conté un poco de mi problema. Caedus me dijo que se iba a llevar a mi hija y no puedo permitírselo.  
— ¿Así que Caedus puede venir en cualquier momento?—Jag se acercó un poco.  
—Si, hay que darnos prisa, Allana está en ese cuarto junto con las maletas.  
—Yo y Ben nos encargamos de las maletas. Jag puede llevar a Allana a la nave—dijo Jaina y Tenel asintió. Jagged Fel se levantó de su sitio y fue a la habitación que señalaba la Jedi Ka. Luego de unos segundos, salió el piloto con una niña durmiendo en su hombro.  
—Es preciosa—dijo Jaina mientras veia a Fel salir de la casita, Ben y Jaina se levantaron y se quedaron quietos.  
—Creo que llegó—dijo Jaina.

No paso más de un minuto cuando un hombre aparece bajo el umbral, con el sable encendido.  
—Vaya, vaya, tenemos visita y no me habían avisado—dijo Darth Caedus avanzando por el comedor.— mi esposa, mi hermana y mi primo ¿Dónde esta el piloto? ¿En la nave…con mi hija?—dijo Caedus.  
—Lárgate, Sith—dijo Ben calmadamente.  
— ¡Que te dije si intentabas llevarte a mi hija!—gritó Caedus a Tenel Ka  
— ¡Mi hija no crecerá teniendo un padre Sith y mas queriéndola entrenar como una!

Darth Caedus levantó su sable de luz y Ben usó la fuerza hacia su primo lo cual cayó de espaldas hacia fuera, en el pasto amarillento, Jaina y Tenel Ka salieron, con sus sables encendidos.  
—Somos tres contra uno, Jacen. Vete—dijo Jaina.  
—Hermana, me había prometido no hacerte daño pero si me entorpeces el camino, no tendré mas remedio de aniquilarte.

Y Ben fue hacia Caedus pero el Sith usó sus rayos haciendo caer al joven Skywalker.  
—¿Quieres llevar a Allana a Lumiya? ¿Te lo pidió?— dijo Tenel Ka, mirando a Darth Caedus, su mirada era de decepción y molestia.  
—La Dama Lumiya tiene ya la cura definitiva, necesito llevarla.  
—Lumiya lo que quiere es volver Sith a tu hija, lo único que hacia era mantener a raya su enfermedad, Jacen. Tú lo sabes.—dijo Tenel Ka

Ben se levantó y apuntaba a Caedus y el Sith se quedó callado ante la frase de su amante. Caedus miró a los tres y vió a Jagged Fel en la rampa, con su pistola Blaster apuntándolo. El Sith apagó su sable de luz y caminó hacia la casita, en el umbral les mostró tres dedos y se metió.  
— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—dijo Jaina.  
—Nos da tres minutos de ventaja para irnos, vayamos por las maletas. Tenel puedes subir a la nave—exclamó Ben entrando a la casa con Jaina y Tenel Ka fue hacia la nave donde Jag se metió para encender el Anakin.

Ben y Jaina cargaban las maletas cruzandose con el Sith que estaba sentado en una silla, viéndolos irse. Ben fue directo a la nave, sin mirar a Caedus pero Jaina se quedó en el umbral.  
—Ven con nosotros, Jacen—dijo Jaina.  
—No.  
—Me salvaste la vida en Shili, luego nos das la oportunidad de salvar a Allana. Jacen, aun tienes algo de bondad.  
—Maté a tu maestra, Jaina lo cual es también la madre de Ben. También maté a dos Jedis. Ya no puede retroceder, esto es lo que me queda.  
—Eres el único hermano que tengo, Jacen. Ven conmigo, te echo de menos—dijo Jaina.  
—Ya es muy tarde—dijo Caedus—Perdiste a Anakin y también a mí.

Jaina miró a Caedus con tristeza, levantó la maleta cuando Caedus le habló por última vez.  
—Ve a Korriban—susurró Caedus— te queda un minuto.  
Jaina lo miró y salió de la casita rumbo a la nave. Subió y dejó las maletas junto a un cuartito donde dormía Allana. Jaina se sentó en el sitio de piloto, detrás de ella estaba sentada Tenel Ka.  
—Haz tardado mucho, Jaina—dijo Ben.  
—Intenté convencerlo. Fue inútil.  
—Está corrompido, Jaina—dijo el Jedi mientras la nave se elevaba hacia el cielo, rumbo a Coruscant.


	10. Korriban

**Disclaimer: Disney ahora tiene los derechos de Star Wars, asi que los personajes y planetas que salen aqui (exceptuando dos personajes creaciones mias) no me pertenecen.**  
**A tres capitulos del final.**

* * *

En Coruscant ya era de noche. El Anakin aterrizó en el hangar de la Comandancia de la Republica como suele hacerlo. La rampa tocó el suelo y el primero en bajar fue Ben y luego lo siguieron los demás, Tenel Ka llevaba a su hija dormida en su hombro.  
—Nos vemos mañana, Jaina—dijo Ben despidiéndose de su prima y luego de Jag y de Tenel, el Jedi desapareció bajo la puerta de entrada.  
—Pueden pasar la noche en mi casa—dijo Jaina a Tenel.  
—No quisiera mole…

—No es molestia, Tenel Ka.

Se subieron al speeder de color amarillo de Jagg, colocaron las maletas en el portaequipajes del móvil, Tenel se sentó detrás del copiloto, Jagg encendió la nave y Jaina fue la ultima de subir.  
El viaje hacia la residencia de la Jedi fue solo treinta minutos. El lugar era un edificio de departamentos, grande y luminoso. Subieron en un ascensor que iba bastante rapido hasta llegar el piso donde vive la Jedi. Jaina le ofreció un cuarto con dos camas para Tenel Ka y Allana.  
—Gracias Jag—dijo Jaina cuando ambos se dirigían a la puerta— Mañana partimos a Korriban pero antes voy a pasar a la casa de mis padres.  
—Yo te puedo acompañar, Jaina.—replicó el piloto.  
—Eres muy amable— y lo besó en la mejilla.

El sol salió alumbrando a toda la ciudad, Jagged Fel llegó a la casa de su amiga temprano y las llevó a la casa de Leia y Han, que vivían a una hora de ahí.

Allana se veía muy despierta y curiosa, ya habia conocido a su tia, habían hablado en la cocina mientras esperaba a su madre. El grupo llegó a un edificio pequeño, de color crema, Jaina se bajó y tocó la puerta. Un droide abrió la puerta.  
—Residencia Solo—Organa ¿Qué le puedo ayudar?  
—C3PO, soy Jaina. Venimos a saludar a mis padres— Jaina y los demás entraron a la casa y Leia apareció, con un vestido blanco.  
—¡Como esta mi pequeña!—exclamó Leia abrazando a su hija y en eso entra Han Solo.  
—Te he extrañado, cariño—Han también abrazó a su hija.  
—Ya conocen a Jag—dijo Jaina apartándose un poco, señalando al piloto— No se si recuerdan a Tenel Ka y su hija, Allana.  
—Mucho gusto, Tenel—dijo Leia tendiéndole la mano lo cual Tenel le dio la mano al igual con Han.  
—Papá, Mamá, Tenel—miró a la mencionada y ésta asintió— estuvo con Jacen hace mucho tiempo y Allana también es hija de él.

Han y Leia quedaron asombrados y Allana se acercó para saludarlos.  
—Hola, pequeña—dijo Leia acercándose a la pequeña Allana— ciertamente, tiene un parecido con Jacen. ¿Dónde está él, Tenel?

Tenel Ka empezó a contar su historia y cuando terminó, Jaina mira su reloj y se da cuenta que esta con el tiempo.  
—Mamá, me gustaría llevar a Tenel al Consejo pero estoy muy ocupada ¿puedes hacerlo?—exclamó la Jedi dirigiéndose a la puerta  
—Claro, llevaré también a Allana.

Jaina y Jagged dejaron el edificio después de despedirse de Han y Leia; partieron rumbo al hangar donde los esperaba Ben, sentado en una caja.  
—Los he estado esperando— dijo Ben, su voz no era de reproche.  
—Disculpa, Ben. Estuve en la casa de mis padres dejando a Tenel y Allana.

Los tres subieron al Anakin rumbo a Korriban, el planeta que Caedus le dijo a su hermana melliza que vaya.  
—¿Si es una trampa, Jaina?—dijo Ben— Estuve investigando y es un planeta con ruinas Sith.  
—Tal vez…Lumiya esté ahí y quiere que vayamos para destruirla.  
—Ojalá—dijo Jagged Fel.

.

Llegaron a dicho planeta, el lugar parecía un desierto, rocas enrojecidas y al frente de ellos, un templo Sith, de forma rectangular bastante alto, se veía bastante descuidado y llenos de ramas y helechos.  
—No seré un Jedi, pero siento mucha maldad en este lugar—dijo Jagged Fel al bajar de la nave.  
—El Lado Oscuro rodea este planeta.—dijo Ben  
—Vayamos a esa ruina.

Los tres dejaron la nave y se encaminaron a la ruinas Sith que tenían delante de ellos, entraron a la ruina de piedras, los dos jedis sacaron sus sables sin encenderlas y Jag su pistola Blaster, avanzaron por los pasillos, el lugar olía a podredumbre y a humedad. Llegaron al final del pasillo dando lugar a un salón amplio, el techo estaba ahuecado donde se filtraba la luz solar, algunos pájaros del lugar volaron hacia el exterior. No estaban solos, al fondo, sentado en un sillon de piedra, estaba el iktotchi seguidor de Lumiya, Merks. El oscuro personaje los miraba con desprecio y burla, y los dos jedis encendieron sus sables de luz, el de Ben, de color azul y el Jaina, verde. El acolito de Lumiya, también aprendiz Sith, encendió su sable de luz rojo.  
—Bienvenidos a mi casa, jedis. Pero recuerden, este lugar plagado del poder del lado oscuro…me da mas poder—dijo Merks sonriéndole de forma prepotente y burlona.  
— ¿Dónde esta Jacen?—dijo Jaina  
— ¿Jacen? Dirás Darth Caedus. Él llegará tarde a esta fiesta pero yo no tengo problemas en adelantarme. Lástima que su piloto sea un estorbo que una ayuda.  
—Él no es un estorbo—dijo Jaina mientras sacaba su sable de luz aún sin encender, al igual que Ben. Jag sacó su pistola blaster.  
—No se puede razonar con un Sith. Vamos hacer nuestro trabajo—exclamó Ben y Jag fue a cubrirse a una roca para poder disparar y Merks usó la fuerza para tirar abajo una parte del techo, los jedis y Jag corrieron a los costados evitando que las rocas los aplasten y Merks aprovechó para usar sus rayos hacia Jag, que tardó en reaccionar, dándole de lleno al piloto. Gritó y cayó al suelo, sin conciencia y Jaina se lanzó hacia Merks chocando su sable con el del Sith y Ben se le unió a la batalla. Merks saltó hacia atrás y volvió a usar los rayos contra los jedis, ambos repelieron con sus sables de luz y extendió la mano, estrangulando por medio de la Fuerza a Ben y Jaina levantó el sable pero Merks fue mas rapido, soltó a Ben y rozó la pierna de Jaina que la hizo caer de rodillas, la Jedi levantó la mirada y vió al Sith a punto de decapitarla pero aparece Ben y es electrocutado por Merks y éste lo lanza contra la pared y Ben se desliza como un muñeco, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su frente, Jaina rueda por el suelo, con un dolor a quemadura en su muslo, se levanta con dificultad.  
—Estás perdida Jedi

Jaina se abalanzó pero Merks la hizo tropezar con la Fuerza y Jaina en el suelo empuja hacia atrás al Sith y la Jedi se levanta y extiende su mano para recuperar su sable, el Sith lanza sus rayos, Jaina lo contiene con su sable pero la intensidad estan fuerte que no lo puede controlar y su espada de luz estalla, quemando sus guantes marrones y provocando ulceras en sus palmas, Jaina cae de rodillas con un dolor insoportable y ve al Sith caminando y empieza a estrangular a la Jedi, que se lleva sus manos heridas a su cuello y logra repeler.  
—No te resistas, basura Jedi—dijo el Sith y empezó a lanzarle sus rayos, los gritos de Jaina se escuchó por todo el recinto.  
— ¡No!—gritó Fel, arrastrándose y apuntándole con su Blaster— ¡Déjala, inútil! Aún no terminas conmigo.  
—Como quieras, piloto—exclamó Merks caminando hacia él.  
—Te dije que no empezaras la fiesta. — Darth Caedus apareció caminando por el estrado, mirando a Ben, caído sin conciencia, a Fel aún en el suelo y a Jaina, jadeando.  
—No quería esperar—dijo Merks— ya me ocuparé de ti, piloto. Primero acabaré con esta Jedi— dijo Merks y volvió a usar los rayos contra Jaina y nuevamente volvió a gritar de dolor. Jacen veia a su hermana sufrir y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Los ojos de su hermana le suplicaban que termine, Jacen se acercó a Merks, sacó su sable de luz, rojo como la sangre y le voló el brazo de Merks, que gritó de rabia y dolor.  
—No…toques…a mi hermana, alimaña—dijo Darth Caedus con odio a Merks.

Merks, sacó su sable y atacó a Caedus con su brazo derecho. Ambos Sith empezaron a pelear entre si, Jagged Fel se levantó con dificultad y corrió hacia Jaina, se puso se rodillas y vió el rostro de ella, llena de sudor y lagrimas.  
— ¿Jaina?  
—Estoy bien, Jag—dijo Jaina apretando los dientes—¡me arden las manos!  
—Levantaré a Ben y nos largamos de aquí, Jaina. Fue mala idea venir aquí.

Caedus lanzó sus rayos a Merks que lo hizo desaparecer con su sable, se aleja lo suficiente, guarda su sable de luz y lanza los fatídicos rayos de energia, el mismo que hizo que estallara el arma de Jaina, a Caedus se le estalló su sable de luz, quemando sus manos y Marks, usando su gran velocidad, enciende su sable de luz y hunde en el vientre de Caedus. El Sith abre los ojos como platos, cae de rodillas y luego boca abajo.  
— ¡NO!—gritó Jaina, incorporándose de un salto y Merks sonrió malévolamente y escapó por la entrada.  
—Para la próxima—gritó Merks, burlándose.

Jaina, tambaleándose, levantó a su hermano, puso su cabeza en sus rodillas y apartó el cabello castaño de la cara de Jacen.  
—Jaina—musitó Jacen, mientras Fel se acercaba y Ben se recuperaba del golpe— Lo siento mucho…—A Jaina se le empezaron a escapar algunas lagrimas— no…me gusta que ataquen a mi hermana…por favor, prométeme algo.  
—Jacen, te vamos a sacar de aquí, te llevaremos a casa—exclamó Jaina mientras Ben, tambaleante se acercaba al grupo, agarrandose la cabeza.  
—Es muy tarde, Jaina…prométeme algo. — Jaina agarró la mano quemada de Jacen mientras asentía.  
—No…quiero que Allana…sepa que fui…un Sith. Ayuda a Tenel a…proteger a mi pequeña— y Jacen cerró los ojos, expirando. Jaina Solo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mellizo y empezó a sollozar. Ben y Jagged Fel observaron la escena en silencio.

Los dos jedis y el piloto subieron a la nave Anakin, incluyendo el cuerpo inerte de Jacen volando hacia Endor. Ben se negó a enterrar a Jacen, puesto que aun no lo perdonaba de haber asesinado a su madre, lo cual Jaina no le insistió, junto con Fel, lo cremaron en una pira funeraria.  
—Vayamos a casa—dijo Jaina mientras subía a la nave con Jag mientras Ben meditaba.

* * *

**NOTA: Gracias por sus comentarios. Que bueno que les gusten.**


	11. Yavin IV

**DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS pertenecen a Disney. Yo sólo tomo prestado los personajes.**

* * *

Allana Solo, la hija de Jacen Solo y Tenel Ka, se encontraba con Luke en Yavin IV. Luke la había llevado para que la pequeña usuaria de la Fuerza conozca el Praxeum Jedi, antes el Templo Massasi, lugar donde los padawanes se entrenan. Allana se encontraba totalmente curada de su enfermedad gracias a las habilidades sanatorias de Clighal, que se hallaba en la luna Yavin IV.

Allana y Luke se hallaban en un bosque, rodeados de altos árboles, ambos sentados mientras la niña tenía los ojos cerrados.  
—Siente la Fuerza fluir dentro de ti—exclamó Luke, mirándola con atención mientras Allana se relajaba.  
—Mi mamá me enseñó algunas cosas—dijo Allana—como levantar una piedra.  
— ¿Puedes mostrarme? Pero esta vez, sin estirar las manos y tener los ojos cerrados— explicó Luke.

Allana aun con los ojos cerrados levantó dos rocas, pequeñas sin ni siquiera moverse, Luke quedó asombrado y sintió un gran nivel de Fuerza y Allana frunció el seño y las rocas cayeron. Al golpearse las rocas, Allana abrió los ojos con algo de temor.  
—Maestro Skywalker, siento algo muy horrible.  
—Yo también—dijo Luke poniéndose de pie.  
— ¿Qué es eso Maestro Skywalker?— dijo Allana, abriendo sus ojos con un brillo de curiosidad.  
—Eso Allana, es el Lado Oscuro. Con la Fuerza, como aliada, podrás contrarrestar la amenaza de las fuerzas oscuras. El temor y la ira te llevan a ese camino sin retorno.  
—No entiendo muy bien, Maestro Skywalker— exclamó la pequeña, muy confundida.  
—Con entrenamiento lo vas a entender. Allana, quiero que hagas una cosa, ¿puedes sentar bajo ese hoyo de aquel árbol mientras voy a averiguar esa presencia oscura?

Allana corrió a cobijarse en el árbol.  
—Dame tu palabra que te quedarás aquí— Allana asintió y Luke emprendió el camino hacia el Praxeum Jedi.

El recorrido fue corto y vio al Praxeum Jedi rodeado de una extraña energía y sentada en una gran roca se hallaba la Dama Sith, Lumiya.  
— ¿Te gusta mi truco, Maestro Jedi?—dijo Lumiya, poniéndose de pie y sacando su sable de luz sin encender aún. —este campo de fuerza no se puede eliminar con ningún truco Jedi. Sólo yo lo puedo quitar así que tus colegas de armas se hayan atrapados.  
— ¿Qué quieres Lumiya?—dijo Luke  
— Dame a la niña, sé que está aquí. Con su padre muerto, yo misma me haré cargo.  
—La niña no irá a ninguna parte. Ella será instruida y será una Jedi con un gran talento. —Aquí esta su verdadera familia— Luke sacó el sable láser, el que una vez perteneció a su esposa, la luz verde iluminaba el traje negro del Jedi y Lumiya encendió el suyo, un rojo sangre.

Lumiya fue a por el Jedi de forma violenta, los sables láser resonaron por todo el lugar. Lumiya usaba toda su rabia contra el Jedi, Luke retrocedió unos metros.  
—Es mejor que te rindas, Lumiya. Tu insurrección fue un fracaso, sé que los mandalorianos están muy descontentos con tu accionar.  
—Jedi, ignoras que hoy vamos a dar nuestro último golpe, vamos a invadir Coruscant— y Lumiya se abalanzó contra Luke que se hizo un lado y con un movimiento de su sable le quemó la espalda. Lumiya, gritó de dolor y se quitó la manta que le rodeaba su rostro a excepción de sus fríos ojos, revelando un rostro puntiagudo y labios finos. Luke empezó a sentir la Fuerza fluir en él, agarró con potencia el sable de Mara Jade ¿Por qué lo usaba? Porque quería honrar a su esposa y bloqueo frontalmente el ataque de Lumiya.  
— Luchas con valor, Jedi. Yo conocí a tu padre, un verdadero Sith.  
— Mi padre fue un Jedi— dijo Luke y de un giro, sin que Lumiya pudiera predecir, Luke Skywalker le voló las muñecas. El sable de Lumiya, rodó por el césped, totalmente apagado mientras la Dama Sith gritaba, con temor y rabia y miró a Luke con odio.

Luke Skywalker se acercó a Lumiya, colocó su sable de luz en el hombro izquierdo de la Sith y le decapitó. El Jedi observó el cuerpo inerte y miró al cielo celeste mientras el sol le alumbraba el rostro. La energía maligna que rodeaba el Praxeum Jedi desapareció, varios Padawanes salieron con curiosidad y con el sable encendido.  
— Esta hecho— dijo Luke—Maestro Kert— el mencionado se acercó— Avisa a Coruscant, posiblemente los mandalorianos los sorprenda con una invasión— Luke se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a Allana que se hallaba en el bosque.

.

Mientras tanto en Coruscant, en el Hangar de la Comandancia de la República; Jaina Solo estaba dentro de la nave Anakin, sola, revisaba una caja mediana hasta encontrar un sable de luz, sus manos vendadas después que su propio sable explotase en su aventura en Korriban. El sable que tenía la Jedi perteneció a su hermano Anakin, lo tenía guardado como un recuerdo de alguien que nunca va a regresar. Se levantó y puso el sable de luz en el cinto.  
—Por el momento, tendré el sable de mi hermano—pensó la Jedi y no avanzó mucho cuando en la rampa apareció Jagged Fel.  
—Capitán Fel ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— dijo Jaina de forma pomposa lo cual hizo reír al mencionado.  
— Te he estado buscando. Fui a la enfermería y me dijeron que ya habías salido.

Jaina le mostró sus manos vendadas.  
— Solo me pusieron unas cremas y me vendaron. Mañana me los puedo quitar ¿para que me buscas, Jag?  
— Solo estaba un poco preocupado por ti— dijo Jagged Fel mirándola fijamente y la Jedi miró a los ojos del piloto.  
—Estoy bien, superando lo de Korriban— y volvió a mirar fijamente al piloto y sonrió- Yo también.  
— ¿Qué cosa?— Jagged Fel estuvo confundido pero Jaina sólo sonreía y le agarró de la mano y bajó de la rampa, saliendo ambos de la nave pero el localizador de Jag empezó a pitar, ambos se detuvieron.  
— Si, señor—Jagged Fel contestó— Voy enseguida— guardó el localizador— Jaina, vayamos al Centro de Operaciones.  
— ¿Qué pasa?  
—Posible invasión al planeta.


	12. Escuadrón Pícaro

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos de Star Wars pertenecen a Disney, yo solo tomo prestado.**  
**El personaje Xi Na no existe en el universo starwariano, es invencion mia.**

* * *

Ya una vez dentro del Centro, muchos pilotos iban y venían apresurados, llegaron a la Sala de Control donde estaba Han, el Comandante Antilles y un piloto ya con su uniforme naranja del Escuadrón Pícaro.  
— ¿Dónde esta mi mamá?— dijo Jaina al acercarse a su padre, Han Solo.  
— El Jefe de Estado la citó para una reunión urgente. A pesar que ya esta retirada del Senado, aun la siguen llamando para darles un consejo.  
— Todos los pilotos a sus puestos. Una nave hostil mandaloriana se acerca al planeta. Todos los pilotos del Escuadrón Pícaro a sus naves ¡Ahora!— dijo el Comandante Antilles por medio de una radio— Hemos detectado una nave estelar cerca de Coruscant— dijo Antilles a Jaina y Jag.

Jaina Solo y Jagged Fel se dieron la vuelta, en dirección a los vestuarios, puesto que los dos son parte del Escuadrón Pícaro. Han se acercó a la puerta, observó a varios pilotos corriendo hacia el hangar y vio a su hija salir, vestida con el característico traje naranja con su casco bajo el brazo, Han Solo detuvo a Jaina.  
— Que la Fuerza te acompañe, Jaina. Yo sé que eres de las mejores pilotos, anda a mandar a los mandalorianos de donde han venido.  
— Gracias, papá— Jaina se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó— Estaré en casa para la cena— Jaina sonrió a su padre y salió del lugar, Han regresó luego al Control de Operaciones.

Jaina ya se encontraba frente a su Ala X, unos sujetos la ayudaban a subir la nave; se sentó y se colocó su casco. Levantó un pulgar hacia los señaleros que movían banderas y luces y partió hacia el espacio, ya varias naves se encontraban ahí.  
— Líder Pícaro, listo. Escuadrón Pícaro, repórtense— dijo Jagged Fel y Jaina lo escuchó en su radio ubicado en el interior de su casco.  
— Pícaro cuatro, listo.  
— Pícaro veinte, listo.  
— Pícaro cinco, listo— dijo Jaina girándose a la izquierda y así los treinta pilotos fueron identificándose. Al frente de las Alas X, estaba una nave estelar, bastante grande. De pronto, se abrió una apertura en la parte inferior de la nave saliendo varios cazas mandalorianas.  
— Empieza la fiesta, Escuadrón— dijo Jagged Fel, empezando a disparar. Los cazas enemigos empezaron a disparar, Jaina controlaba bien su nave y mostraba su pericia en su Ala X demostrando porque varios la consideraban la mejor piloto de su clase. Hubo pérdidas en ambos bandos. Jaina salvó a un compañero de morir; una nave empezó a perseguirlo, la Jedi se colocó encima de la nave y dio una voltereta, destruyendo el caza enemigo. Jaina luego observó otra nave, un poco mas grande que un caza, que se dirigía raudamente hacia Coruscant, empezó a perseguir, apuntó y disparó pero para su sorpresa, los disparos salieron desviados, como si alguien lo hubiese manipulado.  
— El piloto de esa nave…tiene una energía muy negativa— pensó Jaina, alguien en esa nave, el piloto tenía como aliado el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y empezó a perseguir, poniendo toda su concentración, olvidándose de la batalla que tenían sus compañeros. De pronto, sin verlo venir, los controles empezaron a saltar chispas y echar humo. Jaina perdió el control de su nave.  
— R5— el nombre del droide de su nave— ponlo en automático, intentaré controlarlo con la Fuerza. Algo hizo estallar los circuitos— dijo Jaina mientras veía como iba hacia el planeta, ya estaba muy cerca, así que se concentró en la nave enemiga e hizo que su propia Ala X disparase y le dio superficialmente, lo suficiente para que el caza empiece a humear. Jaina cerró los ojos con fuerza, usando toda su telekinesia para evitar hacerse pedazos al chocar al suelo del planeta. Las dos naves entraron a la atmosfera y aterrizaron forzosamente en una fábrica abandonada. La nave enemiga tocó tierra con violencia y se arrastró unos metros mas lejos, luego seguiría la nave de Jaina; también con violencia pero se chocó con un enorme poste. No salió del Ala, abrió los ojos, cansada, intentó usar la radio pero no funcionaba. Abrió la escotilla y observó que los controles estaban muy quemados así que no podía comunicarse con Jag ni con el Centro de Operaciones. Lanzó su casco fuera de la nave y se llevó una mano a la cara. Respiró hondo y bajó del Ala X, se quitó la chaqueta naranja, quedándose con un polo blanco sin mangas y se percató que la nave enemiga tenia la escotilla abierta y empezó a sentir una presencia nada amistosa. Encendió el sable de luz de su hermano, la luz morada se reflejó en la nave, se colocó a la defensiva. Bajo la entrada de una fabrica, aparece una mujer con un traje negro ceñido con un peinado punk, tenia el sable encendido, con un rojo refulgente.

— Bien hecho, Jedi. Tu truco por poco te mata.

Jaina no le contestó y se colocó frente a frente y la Sith se abalanzó hacia ella, chocando ambos sables.  
— La invasión pronto comenzará.  
— Lo dudo, la última vez que los dejé, estábamos ganando— dijo Jaina, girando sobre sus talones para sorprender con un golpe pero fue bloqueado. Jaina la empujó con la Fuerza y la Sith repelió y lanzó su sable como bumerang, la Jedi tuvo que girarse de un salto para esquivar el ataque. La Sith llamada Xi Na de pronto se vio frustrada por la habilidad de Jaina de esquivar sus ataques así que incurrió a la trampa, le lanzó arena a los ojos de la Jedi, ciega pero pudo sentir a donde le iba a atacar así que se giró y le quemó el brazo de la Sith y la maligna mujer, con rabia, usó sus rayos lo cual Jaina usa el sable de luz de su hermano para protegerse y la Sith, rápidamente empujó con la Fuerza, con tal violencia, que la Jedi se fue contra la puerta de un bar, tumbándola hasta llegar a la barra del local. Boca abajo, sintió que la respiración se le agotaba hasta que escuchó su nombre: "¡Jaina!", la Jedi reconoció esa voz, le pertenece a Jagged, se levantó bruscamente, levantó su mano y el sable, en un rincón, voló hacia su mano, avanza hacia la puerta y ve a Jagged Fel, de rodillas, mirando su Ala X; a la espalda del piloto estaba la Sith con el sable en alto, era evidente que Jag no la había visto. Jaina sintió su estomago retorcerse y se lanzó hacia la Sith.  
— ¡No lo vas a tocar, maldita Sith!—gritó Jaina, Xi Na se giró y vio manejando el sable de luz de forma horizontal, cortando en dos a Xi Na. Con los ojos desorbitados, el cuerpo superior cayó hacia atrás y el inferior hacia delante. Jagged Fel, al escuchar el grito de Jaina se había girado y al ver a la Sith de espaldas, lo hizo saltar del susto.  
— ¡Jaina!— Jag se levantó y observó el cadáver de Xi Na— Intenté comunicarme contigo. Solo vi que entrabas a la atmosfera de Coruscant. Estaba preocupado por ti.  
— Esta Sith hizo que los controles de mi Ala X fallasen. Tuve que usar la fuerza para evitar que una colisión grave— explicó Jaina y mirando hacia el horizonte, frunció el ceño— Siento que Ben está en problemas, debemos ir a ayudarlo— Jaina dio unos pasos y Jag le cogió del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él y al mismo tiempo, la besó. Jaina se quedó sorprendida pero luego, cerró sus ojos y pasó sus manos sobre la espalda del piloto. Estuvieron así por un minuto cuando Jaina se separó, con las mejillas rojas.

— Te amo, Jaina— dijo Jag, esbozando una sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano sobre la cabellera castaña de Jaina, ella sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Jag.

— Lo sé. Lo sentí esta mañana—Jaina agarró las manos del piloto mientras volvía darle otro beso, luego se apartó un poco— Jag, vayamos por Ben.

Los dos subieron a la nave de Jag y enrumbaron hacia el templo Jedi.


	13. Nuevos Comienzos

**DISCLAIMER: Los derechos de Star Wars pertenecen a Disney, ellos se me adelantaron lo cual los tomo prestado. El unico que me pertenece es el sith Merks.**

* * *

Mientras los Alas X salían al espacio, Ben Skywalker observaba desde el salón del Consejo, siete sillas amobladas daban forma a una "U". La puerta de ingreso del salón se abrió y aparece Tenel Ka.  
— Parece que todos los jedis no están aquí— dijo Tenel entrando al lugar, muy seria.  
— Varios de ellos están en misiones. Katarn ya debería regresar e igualmente mi padre— dijo Ben, de espaldas a Tenel Ka.  
— No es por quejarme pero la última vez sentí que los Jedis aun no confían en mí.  
— Tenel— Ben se giró para verla— Desapareciste hace seis años con Jacen y luego te apareces, es obvio que a algunos aun tengan algo de desconfianza. Ten paciencia, es cuestión de tiempo que recuperes la confianza de nuestros compañeros. Por cierto, mi padre no ha perdido la confianza en ti. — dijo Ben y vio a Tenel sonreír levemente.  
— He escuchado que los mandalorianos se vienen aquí. — dijo Tenel Ka mirando hacia la ventana.  
— Si, Jaina está en uno de esos Alas X. — dijo Ben volviendo a mirar la ventana.

Luego de unos minutos, los dos Jedis se miraron mutuamente.  
— Yo también lo sentí— dijo Tenel Ka, encendiendo su sable de luz verde mientras Ben hacia lo mismo con el suyo, con la luz azul. Los dos miraban la puerta fijamente hasta abrirse en par en par. El Sith que estaba ahí parado era in iktotchi llamado Merks.  
— Vaya, nos volvemos a ver, Skywalker. La ultima vez faltó muy poco matarte— Merks avanzó un paso, con su sable de luz rojo, con un brazo biónico. Levantó los muebles con la fuerza y los lanzó contra los Jedis, que rodaron por el piso. Ben se levantó y fue contra Merks, sus sables chocaron y Tenel avanzó por la espalda de Merks y también fue bloqueado. Merks intentó hacer estallar el sable de Ben pero el Jedi bloqueó con su poder mental y usó una mano para empujar al Sith de espaldas y Tenel Ka se abalanza pero es electrocutada por Merks. Ben salta y le raspa la espalda del Sith que se tira adelante chillando de dolor, se levanta, gira y ve a Tenel delante de sus narices y siente el sable de la Jedi hundirse en sus rodillas. El Sith cae sentado, de dolor y ve a Ben, apuntándole en la cara con el sable de luz.  
— Eres demasiado peligroso para dejarte vivo, Sith— dijo Ben.

Merks juntó sus manos e hizo un estallido de rayos, lo cual Ben y Tenel no se lo esperaban y caen arrastrándose de espaldas. Merks, se pone de pie, con dolor pero usa la Fuerza Oscura para no caerse, los dos Jedis se levantan, en posición defensiva.  
—Me extraña que este lugar no esté plagado de Jedis. Pensaba matar algunos cuando entré aquí. Yo llevó aquí desde la noche anterior ¿sabían? Cuando me escapé de Korriban. — dijo Merks volviendo a juntar sus manos pero Ben y Tenel ya estaban preparados así que usando la Fuerza lanzaron sus sables como bumerang, atravesando el grueso cuerpo del iktotchi. Los dos sables regresaron a las manos de los Jedis mientras Merks los miraba con odio hasta caer muerto, con dos agujeros en el pecho.

Tenel se acercó al cuerpo inerte del Sith mientras Ben se acercaba a la ventana.  
— La batalla creó que terminó, veo Alas X entrando a la atmosfera. También siento que mi padre ha llegado. Vamos al hangar, Tenel— dijo Ben mientras Tenel Ka levantaba la vista para verlo y lo siguió.

Al salir del lugar vieron un Ala X aterrizarse, saltó Jaina.  
— ¡Ben!— Jaina se acercó a su primo— Sentí que estabas en un aprieto ¿estas bien?  
— Todo bien, Jaina. Justo íbamos al Centro de Operaciones. Por cierto, Jag ¿Cómo salió?  
—La nave estelar, al ver que perdían muchos de sus cazas, decidieron darse media vuelta e irse. Prácticamente abandonaron la batalla. — dijo Jag.

.

Todos llegaron al Hangar, donde estaban los pilotos contentos, felicitándose unos a otros. Jag, Ben, Jaina, Tenel y Han se encontraban en el lugar. Han Solo seguía el acontecimiento en el espacio exterior y estuvo preocupado cuando perdieron comunicación con la nave de Jaina pero luego al escuchar a Jag que la había encontrado, respiró aliviado. Han Solo abrazaba a su hija cuando la nave de Luke aterrizó.

Se abrió una escotilla y una rampa aparece donde baja en ella, Luke y Allana. La niña corre hacia los brazos de su madre.  
— Tenel— Luke se acercó a la Jedi que tenia cargada a su hija. — Allana me dejó sorprendido, verdaderamente tiene buen potencial. Por cierto, ya está totalmente curada. La maestra Jedi Clighal la curó.

Tenel Ka se emocionó y agradeció a Luke.  
— Cierto, mamá. Ya no siento nada— dijo Allana.  
— He visto desde lejos que la nave estelar daba media vuelta y se iba. ¿Hemos ganado?  
— Si, Gran Maestro Skywalker— dijo Jag.  
— Derroté a Lumiya. Así que es cuestión de días que los mandalorianos busquen una tregua.  
— ¿Estaba en la luna Yavin IV?- dijo Han  
— Si, Han. Ella me dijo que iban a invadir el planeta  
— Y no lo han logrado. Yo acabo de derrotar a Xi Na y Ben, al Sith Merks. — dijo Jaina.

Tenel Ka con su hija, Luke con Ben y Jaina entraron al centro de operaciones cuando Han se acercó a Jag.  
— Gracias por salvar a mi hija.  
— No tiene porque agradecerme, señor Solo  
— ¿Señor? Puedes llamarme Han, chico.  
— Bueno…Han— dijo Jag entrando junto con Han Solo.

.

Esa noche, Jaina caminaba por los pasillos del Templo Jedi rumbo hacia el Salón donde se reunían los Maestros Jedis. Llegó al lugar, antes de tocar, Luke la dejó entrar.  
— Maestro Skywalker— dijo Jaina entrando al lugar, donde estaban sentados sólo tres jedis incluyendo a Luke.

— Jaina Solo. Viendo tus últimos performances, yo y el Consejo hemos tomado una decisión— dijo Luke, sentado mientras los tres jedis miraban a Jaina y la Jedi observaba a su tío, parada en el centro de la sala— Tendrás un lugar en el Consejo— dijo Luke y Jaina sonrió.  
— Gracias. Es un honor.  
— Eso no es todo, Jaina— dijo Luke— ¿Deseas tomar a Allana Solo como tu aprendiz?

Jaina se levantó y con toda seguridad dijo:  
— Si, tomo a Allana Solo como aprendiz. La niña tiene un gran potencial.  
— Entonces…eso es todo, Jaina. Te puedes retirar— dijo Luke sonriéndole al fin a su sobrina. Jaina se giró y sale de la habitación, totalmente feliz. Ben estaba mirando la ventana, a unos pasos donde estaba Jaina. La Jedi se acercó a su primo.  
— ¡Ben!- gritó Jaina— El Gran Maestro Skywalker me dió un lugar en el Consejo y además de entrenar a mi sobrina.  
— Genial, Jaina— dijo Ben mientras los dos empezaban a caminar— A mi me llamaron mas temprano para darme un lugar en el Consejo también, así que estaremos sentados en esos mullidos asientos— dijo Ben— En verdad, me alegro por ti. Vayamos al Hangar.

Jaina abrazó a su primo y caminaron hacia el Hangar donde vieron a Jagged Fel con ambos brazos en la espalda. Jaina se percató que tenía una insignia.  
—Me nombraron General, Jaina— dijo Jagged Fel.  
— Vaya, hoy si que ha sido un día de ascensos— dijo Ben, riéndose y Jaina le contó a su novio Jag que estará en el Consejo y Allana será su padawan. El piloto la felicitó.  
—¿Adonde van?— exclamó la Jedi.  
— Yo voy a manejar la Estelar, la nave oficial de la República. Los mandalorianos nunca se rinden pero estan dispuestos a escuchar una propuesta. — dijo Jag.  
—Si— dijo Ben esbozando una sonrisa— A mi me pidieron ser el guardaespaldas del Jefe de Estado junto con Katarn. Estaré en Mandalore mañana temprano.  
—Entonces, mañana será un día ocupado, yo iré a hacerme otro sable de luz. El sable que usé es de mi hermano. Chicos, mañana en la noche mi mamá hará una cena, así que no falten—miró a Ben—tienes que venir con mi tío Luke— y volviendo a mirar a ambos— También estará Tenel y Allana.  
—Claro. Nos vemos en la noche para la cena— dijo Jag y con Ben se subieron a la nave y Jaina se subió la capucha de su capa, típica vestimenta Jedi. Observó la gran nave plateada elevarse a los cielos y desaparecer.  
—Que la Fuerza los acompañe. — dijo Jaina viendo el cielo oscuro, el lugar donde la nave desapareció.

.

**FIN**


End file.
